


Laughing At Clouds

by wildaloofrebel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildaloofrebel/pseuds/wildaloofrebel
Summary: Truly just my inspiration from next week's promo ... this isn't going to happen, but let's just go with it.ALSO, I haven't watched any of season 5 yet (I wish I was Canadian) so if I get a few details wrong, please forgive me.Hope you enjoy my first SC fic!





	Laughing At Clouds

"Just wonder why we couldn't have found a meadow somewhere. You know, with some men on horseback trotting around in the background."  
"Okay, David, you want to turn around?"Patrick looked like he was trying to desperately not look annoyed with but the edge in his voice gave him away.  
"Well, the app that's counting my steps stopped working so I honestly don't know, but actually, kind of," he said with an attitude he instantly wished he could take back. He let out a short breath and tried again. "This just isn't really my thing."  
"I know," Patrick said quietly. They stopped walking and Patrick's expression softened and he smiled at David. "I just thought it would make a nice change. It was silly."  
"No, no," he stepped towards his boyfriend and smoothed his hands up and down his arms. "I tried really hard," he said with a small smirk.  
"Ha, barely," Patrick teased and kissed him quickly before he could defend himself. "Let's go home."  
"You sure, though? You're not just pretending to be really like nice and understanding so that you can make me feel bad later?"  
"No, it's fine," Patrick assured as he linked his finger through David's and started walking back from where they came. "You're missing out, though," he added after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
"Hmm, very doubtful," David said, watching him with narrowed eyes.  
"The views are pretty special."  
"Special? Wait, have you been here before?" He was confused; Patrick hadn't said.  
"I did a lot of walking during our break u-"  
"Sabbatical. During our sabbati-"  
"Sabbatical. Of course," he flashed David a fond grin and he found himself, as he often found himself, quite giddily in love.  
"What makes the views so special?" he asked so he wouldn't tell Patrick that he makes him, like, fainty and sweaty and a little nauseated and a lot in love.  
"I don't know," he seemed to be looking at anything but David, suddenly so sweetly bashful. "The ... hills and fields seem like they go on forever. And you can see everything from up there, the whole town, and it looks kind of beautiful from far away. You can see, uh, Ray's office and the store and the cafe. The motel, too. Everything. I don't they're just..." he trailed off, rather unhelpfully.  
"They're what?"  
"I don't know, David. Nice? Important?"  
"Okay, I don't believe Schitt's Creek has ever been called 'important' or 'beautiful.' Or ever 'nice' for that matter. But," he added softly. "That does sound kind of pretty."  
"It is," Patrick smiled warmly and David groaned loudly. "What?"  
"This is torturous."  
"Torturous?"  
"Yes," he said, utterly exasperated. He stopped where he was stood and may as well have stomped his foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum as he let go of the hand still gripping his and crossed his arms across his chest. "Because you planned a very cute hike for us and I ruined it basically immediately with my, you know, brattiness," Patrick interrupted with a huffed laugh at the word but he continued with a shake of his head and a hunch of his shoulders. "And you just completely changed your plans with no argument and you don't even have the dignity to be pissed off or giving me the silent treatment. You're just being very weirdly understanding and nice."  
"Let me get this straight," Patrick said with an annoyingly endearing grin. "You're mad at me because I'm being too nice?"  
David rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's almost condescending tone that juxtaposed perfectly with the warm look in his eyes that made him feel like his stomach might flip upside down if he didn't look away. So, he did, his eyes flicked down to the ground and he nudged Patrick's foot with his own when he murmured, "when you say it like that I sound like an absolute insane person."  
"David Rose," Patrick said calmly. When David wouldn't look up Patrick stepped forward and cupped one hand on each side of his face until he looked up at him. When he finally met his eyes he couldn't help but smile. Confident he had his attention, Patrick continued, "you are an absolute insane person."  
When Patrick leaned forwards and kissed him hard on the mouth, David could stop himself from laughing against his lips. They parted and Patrick rolled his eyes fondly.  
"But you love me," David said. "So that makes you worse."  
"Sure," Patrick's nod was somehow sarcastic, he'd been spending too much time with Stevie. He took David's hand in his again and started leading them towards the car.  
"I mean it."  
"I know."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The apartment was pleasantly cool on David's bare skin after his shower. The half hike had left him sweaty and gross but he had given his boyfriend the first shower because he was very considerate like that. Also, he thought it would go some way in making up for his frankly called for but admittedly juvenile behaviour. In return, Patrick had offered to make the short drive and pick up some Pizzas. They made a very good team.   
He was trying to choose which of his t-shirts would match the sweatpants he had rather gracelessly pulled on when he spotted the hoodie Patrick had been wearing earlier. He pulled it off the hanger and slipped it on. It was a little tight but he didn't mind; it was cosy and warm and his boyfriend's. Plus, Patrick would probably like him in it. After a quick scan of himself in the mirror, he decided he looked just fine in it and fisted his hands into the pockets. His left hand met something. Something small and square and hard. Confused, he pulled it out and was then even more confused.  
Until, of course, he wasn't.  
It was a ring. He knew that without opening it, but he ran his thumb back and forth along the silver hinge and opened it anyway. When he did, knowing that he shouldn't but wanting to be ready to fake a reaction if he hated it, he wasn't sure why he worried. The ring was silver with something darker - titanium, maybe - running in a stripe through the middle. It was similar to David's other rings but better, it was fucking perfect, and most definitely an engagement ring.   
He slumped heavily onto the bed and sighed loudly into the silent air of the apartment. While his hands fiddled with the box absently, he wondered why he wasn't feeling the need to pop a valium. He wasn't scared, which was weird; marriage had never felt important to him. It seemed outdated and embarrassing and, honestly, made his chest feel a little tight. Not that he had ever even come close with anyone else; he'd never loved anyone, not really. And whenever he felt anything even resembling love, it was usually over as quickly as it started. And that was fine.  
But then came Patrick. Sweet, sweet Patrick, who'd made everything different and strange but wonderful. And bought him a ring. There was meant to be a proposal today. Maybe that was a bit of an assumption, maybe it wasn't meant to be today, but it would have made so much sense. He squeezed his eyes shut and saw behind his eyelids the love of his life up a mountain, down on one knee, and looking up at him with that look that made David want to do nothing but curl into Patrick and not let go forever and maybe longer, saying things that he had only recently decided to believe he deserved to hear. He'd be out of breath and sweaty from hiking but who cared? They would be engaged, what else mattered?   
With a cold feeling up the back of his neck, he realised it wasn't about the hike. He thought back to what Patrick had told him earlier; you could look down from way up there and see their life together like a street map. The story of their relationship so far literally unfolded in front of them. Maybe Patrick had been planning it since their time apart. Or maybe since they got back together. Or any other time since then. And David, in his infinite wisdom, had ruined it.   
He couldn't allow that.   
After tearing off the hoodie and replacing it with his own better fitting sweatshirt, he hung it exactly as Patrick had left it. He managed to sneak the ring into his pocket and was tying his shoes when the door swung open and Patrick began to struggle into the apartment with three pizza boxes, a full plastic bag hooked over one arm and a bottle of something under the other.   
"Hey, hope you're hungry," he said, a little out of breath and a little confused as he took in David and placed the food on the table.  
"I really am, but we need to go," he grabbed Patrick by the wrist and started to drag.  
"I just got us pizza," Patrick groaned and tried to pull back towards the food. "And I'm so hungry."  
"I know but I need to show you something," he pulled harder on Patrick's arm and managed to wrestle them out of the apartment.  
"Is everything okay?" Patrick sounded less hangry now and more concerned.  
"Everything is fine. I just need to show you something. Do you have your keys?" They had stopped at Patrick's car and he watched David with a suspicious squint and a raised eyebrow.  
"No, I left them inside."  
"Oh, my God, Patrick. Do I have to do everything?"  
"Oh, my God, David. I have no idea what's happening."  
"Fine. Wait here."  
A few minutes later they were speeding towards town. It was time for David's plan.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got to Ray's, the warm sun from their hike had disappeared, leaving behind dark sky and darker clouds. David became very aware of the fact that his plan had consisted of getting Patrick back into town, and the details past then were a little fuzzy. And now Patrick was looking at him like he had officially, finally gone utterly crazy.  
Then it started raining. Fucking perfect.  
"What are we doing, David?" Patrick asked loudly and tightened his jacket around him.  
"I don't know, to be honest," he said. What was he doing? They were stood in the rain staring at each other like idiots. What was here doing? "We met in there," he pointed back towards the building and figured that was as good a place as any to started.  
"Yes. Yes, we did."  
"Will you stop looking at me like I've lost my mind and just go with it?"  
"David -"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then just come with me," he offered Patrick a hand and lead them at a jog when the rain got heavier.  
"You're running. In the rain. Has there been an alien invasion? Who are you?" Patrick shouted, and David could hear the teasing in his voice over the rain.  
"This dew is just a little heavier than usual," David ignored the bait and hoped the reference would go right to Patrick's soft little heart.  
"From where l stand," he panted lightly as they stopped. "The sun is shining all over the place," a kiss was pressed to David's soaked shoulder with a grin. "What are we doing here, Gene?"  
"You know I would be Debbie."  
"Obviously. Sorry."  
"Apology accepted," they smiled dopily at each other, despite the rain and the cold and the ruined clothes. It didn't matter; David had never felt warmer. One of his hands was still clutching Patrick's so he pointed at the cafe with the other. "We had our first date in there."  
"To be fair, you didn't know it was a date," Patrick reminded him with a nudge of his elbow.  
"I did know it was a date. Eventually."  
He pulled them away again suddenly, with a hard jerk on Patrick's arm, but this time with no complaints. They stopped in front of the store and something akin to stage fright settled in David's stomach. What if he'd made too many mental leaps and this wasn't what Patrick had planned? Maybe he just wanted to hike. What if David got it wrong?  
Then the butterflies flew away and left him feeling sure; that didn't matter, he wanted this, and he would ask he if had to.  
"We fell in love here," he murmured. After clearing his throat, he tried again. "We fell in love in here," he was almost shouting but who cared? The place was deserted. "I didn't know it was happening at first but you were all I could think about all the time. It was really inconvenient, honestly. But I get it now because you're still all I think about. And I just love you so much, I get it now," he didn't realise he was crying until Patrick stepped close and wiped his cheek. "It's not meant to hurt, it's meant to feel like this. I get it now."  
Patrick kissed him then, to quiet him or calm him or just because he had to. Whatever the reason, he kissed him softly until David didn't shake so hard.  
"You know, don't you?" he asked as he pulled away from David with a grin.  
"I know," David whispered. He didn't need to ask what he meant, he just pressed the little box into Patrick's hand. "I'm sorry about the change of plan."  
"You've changed all my plans, David, you turned my life upside down from the minute we met."  
"I know you mean that in a kind way," he said, and Patrick pressed a finger to his lips.  
"You've changed everything. I was drowning and you yanked me right out of the water. And I don't have to worry about how to breathe or how to keep going, I just do. And it's so easy now," he was looking at David so sincerely and he fought very hard to not look away. Patrick sank onto one knee, right into a puddle that soaked his jeans, and opened the box. "David -"  
"Yes. Yes."  
"No, you need to let me ask first."  
"Oh, fuck. Sorry."  
"David, will you -"  
"Yes."  
"David."  
"I'm _so_ sorry."  
"David. You're the love of my life; will -"  
"Oh, my God."  
" _Oh, my God._ "  
"I can't help myself."  
"David, will you marry me?" he asked quickly.  
"Yes," David answered quicker.  
Patrick was on him then; his arms around his waist his lips pressed onto his neck over and over. They clung to each other tightly, swaying just slightly, practically dancing in the rain and they were freezing and soaked but neither seemed to notice. If they did, they didn't care. When they pulled apart, Patrick held him close and whispered an 'I love you' against his cheek.   
"Do I have to put that on myself?" David jerked his head toward the ring still in its box in Patrick's hand.  
"Oh, no. I can do that," he said with a laugh. It slid onto his finger easily, and fit perfectly. "You peaked, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did."  
"How'd I do?"  
"It's perfect."  
"I chose it, but Alexis helped."  
"Ew."  
"I know, she caught me looking online."  
"How long has she known?"  
"I don't know, six weeks maybe."  
"Shit."  
"Can we get out of the rain now?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The shivering hadn't subsided, even after a warm shower and getting under three blankets. They cuddled together and laughed deliriously.  
"We're getting married," Patrick said softly. Their faces were inches apart and David could feel his laughter as much as he could hear it.   
"That is usually what happens after an engagement," Patrick kissed him then, slowly and sweetly. His nose was cold against David's skin and they laughed again as they parted.   
"I love you," Patrick murmured.  
"I love you too," his eyes drifted close, suddenly so very tired.   
Lips were pressed against his forehead and he felt Patrick settle in next to him. He wasn't shaking anymore, he was finally warm. Even the loud patter of rain outside didn't bother him.   
"Stop staring at me," he could feel his boyfriend's eyes on him without even opening his own.  
"I can't."


End file.
